


Не существуют

by WTF_Night_Vale_2017



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9791450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Night_Vale_2017/pseuds/WTF_Night_Vale_2017





	

С закатом тени становятся реальны.

Джози знала это и трепетно охраняла секреты каждого, кто селился в ее доме. Особенно ангелов.

С первыми гулом вечеров, когда даже глаза начинают видеть то, чего не существует, в самых темных углах комнат, появлялись они, ангелы. Те, кого не существует, чья иерархия остается лишь загадкой.

В эту ночь первым открыл свои белесые глаза Чёрный. Он бесшумно проскользнул в ветхую гостиную и остановился за спиной старушки, которая, как обычно, сидела в кресле перед телевизором, будто ожидая ритуала.

Эрика наклонился к ней со спины, провел длинными сухими пальцами по скулам, мягко приподнял ладони чуть выше и закрыл пожилой женщине глаза. По стенам комнаты пробежал тихий шепот.

Силуэт, обрамленный перьями, переместился на кухню, намеренно задев колокольчики над дверью. Форточка над плитой была приоткрыта. Через нее лился мягкий свет вечернего солнца.

Колокольчик прозвенел снова. По правое плечо оказывается Белый. Он запускает руки в чёрные как смоль крылья, сжимая у основания, передавливая, перевязывая непонятно откуда появившейся веревкой. Чёрный молчит, лишь покорно опустился на колени, запрокинув голову.

С третьим звоном колокольчика за окном слышится гул, точно по расписанию. Как и всегда. Как и каждый вечер. Сначала еле различимый, а чуть позже все больше напоминающий стук барабанов. Некий ритм.

Белых много, Чёрный один. Медленно и плавно круг сужался. Последние лучи этого дня рассеялись по комнате золотыми нитями. Ангелы, белее песка в пустыне, подхватили жилы Солнца, подняли руки над головой Чёрного. И свет растворился.

Свет потек медовыми каплями по их ладоням, запястьям, стекая на ключицы Чёрного. Вязкая сладкая жидкость покатилась по узкой грудной клетке, задевая соски, минуя бедра, обтекая головку члена. Они не упустили ни одного участка на его коже, намеренно заливая глаза и рот. Эрика потерял визуальное ощущение мира. Остались лишь касания и множественный рокот, шумы, удары ритма.

Звук, что шел с улицы, стал различимым. Пульс светила, непрерывный каданс, набирал громкости, силу. Ангелы расправили крылья. Из их уст потекли молитвы на неведомом языке. Их движения синхронизировались в такт с ударами заката. Плавные, сакральные. Крылатые жестами выписывали в воздухе тайные знаки, приближаясь все ближе к Чёрному. Круг замкнулся.

Худощавые руки подхватили связанного брата, подняли над головой. Закружили, с каждым шагом вышептывая новое слово. Удар барабана, шаг, снова удар. Они опускают его на мраморный стол, словно на древний алтарь или жертвенник.

Множество ладоней прижимают руки и ступни к холодному камню, распиная. Один из Белых наклоняется над лицом Чёрного, присасывается к еле заметным губам. Второй, широко раздвинув бедра темного Эрики, обвивает длинным языком его член. Полностью заглатывает головку, оцарапывая острыми ногтями основание.

Второй двигается размеренно, слизывая солнечный мед между ног Ангела, ведет языком по жилкам, с громким хлюпающим звуком смазывая член. Первый не дает Чёрному звучать. Он закусывает уста до крови, забирая крик брата в свои легкие. Губы в губы. Легкие в легкие. Они дышат друг другом. Воздуха не хватает, чтобы издать хотя бы тихий стон. Их не существует. Значит, не существует и их голосов.

Множественные руки все так же держат распятого, зажимая его соски, лобызая скулы, шею, низ живота.

Второй надрачивает стоящий колом член. Он усерден, уделяет внимание как головке, так и яичкам, мнет и перекатывает в руке, принося удовольствие. Но как только замечает, что тот близок к развязке, резко кивает Первому, и тот кладет руку на шею, надавливая, а Второй передавливает основание, не даёт кончить, отбрасывая оргазм назад. Затем ослабляет хватку, снова дрочит Ангелу... И опять лишает воздуха и надежды излиться у самого края. Повторяет так ещё три раза, буквально изводя, заставляя метаться в бреду от смены ощущений.

В сознании холодно. Тело покрылось гусиной кожей. Но минуты хватило, чтобы руки снова сдавили горло и основание, вырывая из Чёрного скулящие звуки. Действия повторяются и с каждым разом лучше. Стоящим колом член отдавал внизу живота вяжущим чувством мазохистского наслаждения. Ангел сипит, откинувшись на спину без сил даже привстать.

Эмульсия спермы и меда разливается по обнаженному телу. Сонм тел наваливается на него с новым напором. Его чёрный рот занят белым фалосом. Анус — двумя.

Барабанный бой заглушает. Движения отточены. Когти оцарапывают грудную клетку. Вдох. Чёрный заполнен до края. Болью, стоном, четким гулом. Выдох.

Ангел растянут, распят, уничтожен. Множественные кровоподтеки смешиваются со спермой и медом. Ночь скрывает боль. Ночь скрывает ритуал.

Жертва за завтрашний день. Жертва за еще один Обычный день в Найтвейле.

Джози никогда не спрашивала что происходило на ее кухне после того, как последние лучи облизывали оконные ставни. Она молча смывала с Чёрного ангела последствия на рассвете, когда ее глаза снова смогут видеть, когда ее уши снова смогут слышать. Старушка бережно охраняет тайны тех, кого не существует.


End file.
